Bowser
}} Bowser is a character from the Super Mario fandom. He also appears as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. and Skylanders (Nintendo console versions only) series. Character Bowser (クッパ Kuppa) is the main antagonist of the Super Mario series. He is the king of the Koopas who frequently kidnaps Princess Peach. Afterwards, Mario will then defeat him in battle and save Peach. Bowser also frequently joins Mario in sports and go-kart racing. In the Skylanders series, Bowser, along with Donkey Kong, gets teleported to Skylands. He becomes a fire elemental member of the SuperChargers, known as "Hammer Slam Bowser," and drives a vehicle called the Clown Cruiser. Ships Het :BowDaisy — the ship between Bowser and Princess Daisy :Bowsalina — the ship between Bowser and Princess Rosalina :Powser — the ship between Bowser and Princess Peach :Torcher — the ship between Bowser and Torch Slash :Bowdorf — the ship between Bowser and Ganondorf :Bowsario — the ship between Bowser and Mario :Bowuigi — the ship between Bowser and Luigi Poly :Bowsareach — the ship between Bowser, Mario and Princess Peach :Bowuisley — the ship between Bowser, Luigi, and Prince Peasley Familyship :Bowsendy — the ship between Bowser and Wendy O. Koopa :Koopa Family — the ship between Bowser and Bowser Jr. Canon Princess Peach Within the Super Mario series, Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach ever since they were children. His motives typically involve a demand for power or a romantic interest in the princess. For the latter, he has formed several weddings in an attempt to make Peach officially his wife. His obsession and constant kidnappings has caused Peach to negatively view Bowser. Quotes Children Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. is Bowser's son. He was first introduced in Super Mario Sunshine disguising himself as Mario to get him arrested. Because Bowser told him Peach was his mother and Mario stole her, he shares his father's thoughts on the red plumber. He constantly assists his father with kidnapping Peach and harassing Mario. It is worth noting that he knows Peach isn't actually his mom, but he still goes along with his father's plans nonetheless. It is unknown who the other parent is or if there even is one. Fanon Bowser is one of the most famous video game villains in the world. Ever since his first appearance in Super Mario Bros., multiple forms of media have referenced or parodied the character and his rivalry with Mario. Examples include Wreck-It Ralph ''and ''Chowder. Fans love the character for his design and relationship with his son, however many critic the character for his constant kidnappings and his role as a stereotypical villain. The most common romantic ship with Bowser is Powser. This is due to his canon crush on the princess and his attempts to marry her. Recently, Bowuigi has become popular due to fandom jokes. For fans of enemies to lovers, Bowsario is typically favored. With crossover ships, Bowser is commonly paired with Ganondorf or Torch. This is due to similar traits that Bowser shares with them. For Ganondorf, it would be their status as main villains in their respective series. With Torch, the ship stems from their shared element of Fire. Both characters have also cooperated with Bowser in some degree. When including Dry Bowser, Bowser has around 600 stories on Archive of our Own. FanFiction.net has 1.3k for the Super Mario fandom. Smash, on the other hand, has merely 165. Fandom FANFICTION : : :Bowser (Super Mario) on FanFiction.net :Bowser (Super Smash Bros) on FanFiction.net :Dry Bowser on FanFiction.net DEVIANTART : : : : : : : PIXIV :クッパ search on Pixiv TUMBLR : : : : : Trivia * Bowser's Japanese name, 'Kuppa,' is also the Japanese word for gukhap, a Korean rice soup dish. ** In the states, Bowser was originally known as Koopa. However, it was eventually changed to Bowser Koopa. ** When Doug Bowser was made president of Nintendo of America, Nintendo referenced the coincidence at E3 2019. During their presentation, the two met from Bowser Koopa believing that he's the new president. * Bowser was considered for Super Smash Bros. 64. However, due to hardware limitations, he was removed up until Melee. * If Bayonetta or Jeanne wear either the Mushroom or Sarasaland outfits in the Bayonetta series, she will be able to summon Bowser's arms and legs to replace her wicked weaves. * In the Disney movie, Wreck-It Ralph, Bowser makes a guest appearance during a Bad-Anon Meeting. He is seen drinking tea and overreacting to Ralph's confession. With his appearance, it implies that he feels regret for his actions. * Bowser, Luigi, and Princess Peach have all been possessed or controlled at some point in the Paper Mario series. Bowser was mind controlled by the black paint featured in Color Splash. '' * Bowser makes a few appearances in ''Ocarina of Time via easter eggs. ** In one of the windows at Hyrule Castle, Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi are featured as portraits. ** Those who live at Lon Lon Ranch will wear a Bowser emblem pin. * His final smash, Giga Bowser, comes from Super Smash Bros. Melee. In a normal mode or higher Adventure Mode, if the player gets to and defeats Bowser within 18 minutes, they will have the opportunity to fight Giga Bowser. Before Melee, Giga Bowser never existed, but the concept of the koopa growing into a giant has since Yoshi's Island. ** His theme is one of the only songs not accessible in Melee's sound test. ** Giga Bowser was considered as a transformation Bowser would take in Skylanders, but the concept was scrapped in favor of Molten Bowser. This was due to Nintendo pushing for original concepts instead. Photos Super Mario Bowscommercial.png Bowser-Super-Mario-Odyssey.png Super Smash Bros Bowser SSB4.png Bowser SSBU.png Skylanders BowserSkylandersArt.png Videos Super Mario Super Mario Odyssey - Final Boss + Ending Super Smash Bros 14 Bowser – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Navigation